The dearly depressed
by silvershadowling
Summary: Prince Vince will finally meet someone as depressive and lonesome as he  oc ! Yay, I promise it will be cute...in a dark and depressive way bc it is Prince Vince I will be talking about. also a BJXLydia pairing other characters will be mentioned too.
1. Death

Hey I've been gone for a while and decided to write more ff yay! This is an OC and Prince Vince pairing. Bj and Lydia pairing in here too! enjoy!

WARNING rated M for violence and angstyness, language and MAYBE later on...some smut...if i get around to it (both pairings). Also the beginning is just to introduce the character so bare with me and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beetlejuice (movie or cartoons). I do not own the places here or the character (well besides the oc because that came out of this little twisted head of mine)

She crawled out of bed and took the knife next to her bed along with her to the bathroom. She locked the door, turned on the hot water and went into the tub. Why bother to take her clothes off she was going to die anyway. She had this all planned out, her life was so utterly miserable she just had to do it, and what happened yesterday, well that had been the last straw. Crying she rolled up her black sleeve cut her wrists horizontally three times on the right and four on the left. Eventually she passed out and died.

"Hello? Hello...oh yes she awake! Come here she's awake!" A women with red hair and blue lips cried out. She had a scar on her neck from a stabbing and the rest of her was blue.

"Where am I? Fuck am I still alive?" she asked. At that the people started to laugh.

"No you're dead alright, we just dropped you out of your coffin. You've been out for about a month now."

"A month?"

...

"A month? Are you serious...then where the hell am I? Am I in hell?" I asked.

"No your in the neither world. We just dropped you out of your coffin."

"Dropped me out?"

"yes you see we were not expecting you so when we did a monthly coffin count we found you among four others who had not been released from their coffins. Suicide people are never expected."

"Oh. So what is this neitherworld?"

"Well it's a waiting place for the dead. You wait here for around one hundred and twenty five years until it is time for you to move on. But with the higher number f people dying, you might have to wait a hundred and fifty five years. Well that is unless you gain some title."

"Title?"

"Uh. You know like a mayor, a king or ugh beetlejuice. Then you stay longer...maybe forever. We're not really sure what goes on but we enjoy the afterlife to the best of our abilities."

"Um so...what do I do know?"

"Well since it wasn't technically your time yet because of suicide and all, and no one has come to claim you because you were unexpected, you should probably go find a job."

"A job...where?"

"At the job center go shoo we have more people coming."

"Where should I go to sleep and stuff."

"when you get money buy yourself a house now shoo." The women said shoving me toward the door to the outside world.

I stood there outside. It was so...weird...I liked it but it was scary being here by myself. The irony of it was I was unexpected born and dead. Ha. Great. I looked around and asked a women where the job center was. She just stared at me and walked away. I heard a voice behind me say, "Don't min her she's just lost her voice. Oh wait I think she found it!" I look around and see no one.

"Down here!" the voice says. I look down and see a spider clad in pink. I kinda froze up there. I hated spiders very much so.

"Oh your new here aint ya! My name is Ginger the tap dancing spider. I don't bite I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh...um hi I'm uh Emily. Do you know how to get to the job center?"

"Yeah I can take you here if you want."

"Okay thanks."

"So what brings you here if you don't mind." she asked. I show her my wrists.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry!"

"No...I choose to do it...had I known this was in store maybe I wouldn't have been so willing. Now I have no home, no money and no person I know around me." I said.

"Oh...well you know me! Hey if you need a place to stay you can stay me me, I share a house with Jacque and Beetlejuice."

"beetlejuice? I've heard of him before...the nurse mentioned him."

"Oh yeah...just stay out of his way and you'll be fine. Well here we are! I'll wait out here so I can show you too my house if you need it." Ginger said.

"Um Thanks!" I say smiling to the first kind person to me in a long time. Sure it might be stupid to go home with a stranger but...what was the worse that could happen.


	2. I'm looking for a job

I headed inside the job center and my jaw almost hit the ground. While I had been on the out side it looked like a simple two story building, yet once inside I saw that it was actually safer to say it was the size of football field at least and then three stories up and three down. After starring at this for a while I got used to the sight of the building and I closed my mouth and started walking towards well it said new applicants. I went to the window.

"hello my name is angle, how mayI be of service?" asked the representative after half an hour of me waiting in line.

"um I would like a job." I stated.

"yeah so..."

I just stared blankly at her.

"what are your qualifications?" she asked.

"oh um...I never really had a job before...I...um...can draw, I can sing somewhat...um I can clean okayish." I say. The women stares.

"you don't really have many qualifications...hmm...oh got something."

"well what is it?" I ask

"gees hold your horses...it's a maid job...hmm...in the palace." she say trying to hide the grim look on her face.

"the palace?" I ask.

"yeah Prince Vince's castle... Although I am inclined to bid you a warning...it will be very wet...depressing and...boring...yada yada...so will you take it or not?" she asked after half heartedly reading the warning off of the computer screen.

"um sure okay why not." I say, I was probably going to get fired anyway I was such a klutz and a horrible cleaner but I really needed the job.

"okay you start tomorrow eight am to eleven pm you'll have too move into the palace tomorrow because the prince dislikes change and likes his help to be reachable at all times. You get holidays off and have two days of paid vacation days, you are. Not allowed to miss more then a week from your work or you will be terminated. Have a nice day." she says rolling her eyes as I get thrown out into the street when she pulled a lever springing the trapped door. Ginger looks at me.

"well...how'd it go."

"I a...got a job working for the prince. I will only need to stay the night and then I will be out of your hair."

"oh the prince..." ginger replied slightly shocked.

"yeah why... Is that bad?"

"we'll it's just that he's a little dramatic and...well...depressing."

"oh trust me ginger I'm sure I will be just fine with a person like that. I am pretty depressive myself." I smirk looking down at my wrists.

"if ya say so." says ginger.

I follow her down a long long road to her house called the road house. It was not the biggest house I had seen down here but it looked cool. Like some thing out of a halloween movie. She quickly ushered me in.

"are you hungry. I'm hungry I haven't eaten all day after looking for dance auditions said ginger the tap dancing spider I nodded yes, smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

sorry it took so log too update and its short. I was typing it up on my iPad (school given not mine, I wish but I has no monies!) and I couldn't really see how long it was or capitalize everything I wanted. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway hehe...


	3. Why do you weep?

Ch3. "Enjoy" guys

again not mine blah blahc disclaimer

I would like too thank all of you who have reviewed, it really does

cheer up my day, i do not know what I would do without you guys and

fanfiction.

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down as she got a cup of water

for me. I looked around at the small and slightly gloomy and not too

mention grimy kitchen. It was a mess. Then I noticed out of the corner

of my eye something moving, no slithering on the floor. Not paying too

much attention at it I kept on staring at it wondering what it could

be. Suddenly it turned around and started towards me.

"Uh, Ginger, what is that?" I asked starting too stand on the chair.

"Huh? Whats whaaaaaa!" She cried as the thing suddenly increased in

size grew a noticeable head that spun around and scream at the same time.

"Beetlejerk! You shouldn't do that when we have a guess in the house!" Ginger yelled. Beetlejuice just let out a big laugh and was rolling on the floor.

"You should have seen your faces! Hilarious!" he cried out now banging his fists on the floor. Ginger just sighed with impatience as I started too laugh too.

"This is Emily, she's new here."

"Hey ya babes how ya doing?" he asked shaking my hand.

"I'm fine, uh...ah!" I yelled as his hand popped off only too have him laugh at my face.

"Haha! That's funny!" I cried out.

"Hey, I like her," he proclaimed. Suddenly the door beeline rang and I heard someone say, "Beetlejuice, are you ready to go to the movie?" said a girl.

"Am I ready? You bet I am, I've been waiting for this all week!" cried Beetlejuice letting her in.

She looked at me and smiled, "Hi my name is Lydia, what's yours?"

"Oh I'm Emily, I'm...a...new here...are you alive." I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, BJ and me go way back too his bioexorcists days. After I realized he was such a big jerk because he had no friends, I befriended him" Lydia said.

"Hey you didn't have many friends either, remember Missy goody goth girl. But that's what I love about you babes how unique and special you are." BJ said.

"Aww thanks Beetlejuice, that so sweet... So are you going too be living here too?" she asked.

" Um no I'm going to go and work for um... Prince Vince." I said.

"Oh really! That should be...uh very interesting..." she said with a worried smile.

"Well nice meeting you Emily", she said and waved as she and Beetlejuice floated out the door.

"She seems nice." I said.

"Oh yeah, she's takes Beetlejuice off of our hands, don't know what I'd do without her." she joked. I smiled and drank the water.

It seemed like mere minutes after that, I fell asleep. I don't know how I had gotten on the couch but here I was, looking out the window at the rising sun. It wasn't long before Ginger and another Skeleton came down the stairs.

"Oh you're awake." she exclaimed looking slightly embarrassed at being seen walking with the skeleton.

"Um this here is Jacque, he's a body builder." she said motioning towards the skeleton man. I have too admit I kinda held back a smirk at the idea of a Skeleton body builder.

"Bonjour enfant(child), I am Jaque, it is a pleasure too meet you." he said in a French accent.

"Bonjour, le plaisir est le mien. (the pleasure is mine)" I said.

"You speak French!" he asked in surprise.

"Yes a bit, I took it when I was younger and alive." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh well that is good, uh I don't mean too be pushy but Ginger suggested I drop you off at the Princess house this morning so your not late too your job." he said.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." I said with a slight groan. Since I had no possessions with me I simply got in the car and drove away and Beetlejuice literally stuck his head out of the room window yelling, "Keep it down will ya! Can't a guy get his beauty sleep around here?"

We arrived at Prince Vince's house and I quickly said goodbye too them as I thanked them for their wonderful hospitality.

"Oh it was no problem at all dear. Come and visit when ever you like, you'll always find a friend with us." ginger said and with that I waved goodbye too the car speeding fast away.

I looked up at the castle and noticed a cloud beginning too form overhead. It seemed too be coming from the second tallest tower in the castle. Then it began too rain as a chorus of groans came from the castle. I wondered why everyone was so upset bytes small rain cloud, but then a few seconds after I had noticed it, it wad quickly spread engulfing the land in water. In the seconds it took me too sprint too the castle door I had become soaked from head too toe. I knocked feebly on the door shivering from the cold. It was slightly amusing too ponder how quickly the weather had changed. Some guy wearing a butler suit with a hole on the front of his head opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um..I'm the new maid." I said.

"New maid...oh...okay come inside. I will lead you too your room." he said. We walked down the corridor and he opened a small door on the side. He then lead me down some badly lit stairs. We kept walking for about three minutes until we reached the bottom. All I could see were doors about ten feet apart. He took me too one that had the number 21 on it.

"Here is your room, if I were you I wouldn't bother unpacking." he said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well most maids don't last more then a week." he said.

"Oh" I said awkwardly looking around the room. It was bleak, the walls were grey there were no windows and only one source of light that seemed too flicker. I wasn't expecting it too be some grand palace of a room or anything but still I hadn't expected it too be this bad. Oh well I was dead right so what was the point over stressing a thing like this.

"You will be called over the speaker if your help is needed." he said. I nodded and like that I was alone again in this scary world. I laid down on the lumpy bed and hung my head down in despair. I was now able too say I was depressed in both the world of the living and the dead. It wasn't long however until I got called over the speaker phone. Or at least I hadn't thought it was long but when I came up the sky was a dark grey, night maybe?

"Yes?" I asked the butler.

"The prince decided not too eat and threw his food down in a fit." he said with his hand covering his eyes as thought trying too get the thought of it out of his head.

"Um okay... Can you tell me were too go so I can clean the food up?" I asked.

"His majesty's room." he said as thought I was the worlds biggest idiot.

"Um okay...we is it"

"Oh my...third door on the right go up too the. Top then you'll get there." he said throwing cleaning supplies at you. I caught them and went too we I had been directed too go. It took a while for me too get there but when I did the door was closed. I knocked cautiously.

"Um hello there uh...Prince I'm here too clean the mess up." I said.

"Sigh, come in, it's open." he said. I opened the door cautiously and saw the prince on his bed with a hand covering his eyes.

I saw the mess and began picking the cake and chicken off of the floor.

"Sigh, woe is me, woe is me." he uttered.

"Hmmm...how so...if you don't mind me asking."

"Huh...oh you're new aren't you?"

"Yes..why...and why are you so miserable?" I asked.

"Well you see, it all started the day I was born. I died." he said

"Oh I'm sorry but I meant why are you miserable today."

"Today is just a miserable day like all of the other," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, my life is just a pit of darkness that consumes all in its wake. Oh the horror! The wickedness of the dead!" He groans.

"I'm sorry...is there anything I could do too cheer you up?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Why...why yes, you could. I have a dilemma, I require a date to the masquerade ball but I have none. Would you go with me." He asked.

"Um...I would love to go but I don't have a dress or anything and are you sure I'm allowed to go because I am your maid and all..." I replied.

"I will make it allowable! It is my ball after all and I will get you a dress. It is a week from now! Oh this will be wonderful thank you..um...um..."

"Emily."

"Yes thank you Emily."

"Wait where and who's is it?" I asked

"Oh I am throwing the ball and it shall be here." He said. I nod and say good bye little thrown off, I mean what was so bad about the guy no one wanted to go with him to some dance?

...

Sorry i took so long to update guys so I wrote you guys a long chapter :D

Also may I just say your reviews have been awesome! Thank you all more too come...


End file.
